Washu's Fire
by dnno
Summary: Washu and Tenchi pairing. Washu seduces Tenchi. Rated M for well...you know. ;)
1. Default Chapter

Washu's Fire

----------------------------------------------

A/N: I wrote this because.......I felt like it. (Don't ask about the title.) If you like Wa. x Ten. pairing you might like my other story: Washu's Pain (in progress). This is a rated (or soon to be, when I get to writing both stories ) R fanfic. Yes they are OCC so don't try and flame me for that.

I was any other day for Tenchi or so he thought.... It started out just fine and that is where we find ourselves.

"Good morning Tenchi," said little Washu. "Well good morning to you too Little Washu. What are you doing up so early." Tenchi asked since it was about five thirty in the morning and Tenchi was getting ready for school. This time was usually spent alone. "I was up late working on something and I couldn't get to sleep so I have been up since then." said Washu. "What have you been working on?" asked Tenchi. "A new specimen anaylization table for my bio research." Washu stated simply, to Tenchi with an obviously confused look on his face. "Oh, okay Little Washu, well I guess I will see you when I get back from the fields this afternoon and maybe you can show me that thing." said Tenchi as he grabbed his books and started moving for the door. "Sure Tenchi, see you then." said Little Washu.

Right as Tenchi started moving for the door in Washu's mind a plan started to form to capture Tenchi for once and all.

Later on, Post-Field work.

"So are you ready to see my table Tenchi ?" Little Washu asked nonchalantly. "Yeah sure, just give me a moment to change." Tenchi said. Tenchi was wearing his white t-shirt and blue pants when he opened the door to Washu's Subspace Lab. "Yes? Who is it? Is it you Tenchi?" Little Washu yelled from some where in the back of her lab. "Yeah, it's just me Little Washu." Tenchi yelled into the dim recesses of the lab. Seemingly out of nowhere Little Washu appeared, covered in gear grease and smelling strongly of coolant and machine fluid. "Why don't you go and wait over there, while I go and change clothes quickly." Little Washu suggested. "Okay." Tenchi said as he walked to where she pointed. There was a grey, slab of granite looking material about seven feet tall to lean against.

A short time later.

Suddenly Tenchi looked up as he heard the clicking of high-heal shoes on tile. "Little Washu?" asked Tenchi. Suddenly he heard someone's fingers snap and metal restraints shot out from the slab on which he leaned and pulled him flat against it. "You're mine now Tenchi." Washu said in a low sultry, lustful voice. Tenchi visibly swallowed and tried to struggle aginst the gag across his mouth. "Oh, you want to say something? Too bad Tenchi." with this Washu stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Tenchi usually blushed when he saw Washu as an adult and this time was no exception. Washu was dressed in a long black dress with a deep "v" cut neck showing plenty of cleavage, no sleeves, and a slit up the right leg revealed a generous portion of beautiful, soft, milky white leg. She released the gag and smiled at Tenchi. Her arms were sliding behind Tenchi's neck to hold his head still as she brought her lips against his. Tenchi resisted at first but gave up as soon. Tenchi saw that Washu's eyes were closed in a look of pure rapture. He realized that he was no longer restrained to the pillar, but free to move. He considered trying to get away but decided against it. As Tenchi broke the kiss he said, "...Washu!" "Yes?" she said with a mischievous smile on her face. "You know I can't do this!" Tenchi spoke quickly.

See you next chapter!


	2. Notice on Updates

To all my readers: This is espically hard to say to you. All of you have been so supportive, I really appricaiate it. I must quit writing…Okay not really I am just a lazy ass and feel bad for not updating. I will use my open hours during school to update for all of you. (Washu's Pain and Washu's Fire). Thanks for all the support with my first two stories ever, this is the first time I have ever written a story on my own or at all. Thanks, Later

Dnno


End file.
